Immortal Four
by Odyssey Storm
Summary: Takes up after Immortal Child. Draco,Hermione,Luna and Harry start to plan on how to bring down the famous dark lord.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own or will never own Harry Potter or Twilight. Not a chance in that.

Warnings: Just that I changed my user name. Rio Blue belongs to my dog. Really, that is where I got it. Also, the updates will be slower on this. So just don't be to surprised there. I'm working mostly on Childhood Twilight the re-write. I really don't like working on more than one at a time.

Okay, this is for those that couldn't wait until the re-write is complete.

Nina

Chapter One:

Harry Potter, now Jamie Cullen smirked as he watched his sister try to find her phone. Really, it wasn't as if Hermione just couldn't pick up another phone and call her cell. No, Hermione had taken to looking everywhere in the Cullen house. Everywhere but where he had hidden it.

Had Hermione forgotten she was a witch? Mostly likely, everything had to do with Draco. Hermione still pretended she didn't like him and Draco keeping his word, pretended not to know she liked him.

"You're not being very nice." Edward said looking over at him.

Harry stuck out his tongue wishing Draco would hurry up and show up. As fun as it was watching Hermione tear the house apart, it was starting to grow old.

"Do you promise to stay with Hermione and Draco at all times?" Esme called from the kitchen.

Harry glared in that direction. "Yes." He called out sweetly.

"And do you promise to do as we say?" Hermione asked turning toward him.

Harry openly glared at her. Really, the one person who knew him better than anyone in the house babied him the most, well other than Rosalie. He really wanted to kill Snape, this was all his fault. Telling them that he was no more than a mere little baby. Why in the name of Merlin did he have to go and tell them something like that?

"I didn't hear you answer her." Esme called in.

"Yes." Harry mumbled still glaring at Hermione.

"Don't forget a rain jacket." Rosalie reminded him from the corner, where she had been reading. "Alice said it would rain."

"This is Forks." Harry muttered. "When doesn't it rain?"

"We can't have you getting sick on us now." Emmett boomed out.

"When have I been sick?" Harry asked. Not once had he ever been sick, not once sense he had been here. Not that he had really been here that long.

"What are you getting so worked up over?" Edward asked surprised.

"I have been here a month. I haven't even been to see Draco, Pansy hadn't been able to come by or nothing." He pouted out. He had only seen the pixies that one time at school, but he really missed them. They too had been stuck in the pixie form. From what Alice told him, neither minded. But they wouldn't. the pixies would grow up. Grow up get married and have little pixie babies. Harry would not baby-sit.

"Don't run off and you won't get grounded." Edward reminded him.

Harry crossed his arms. They had all got in trouble for going to the Malfoy Manor. Snape had seemed extra pleased with himself. Well, all but Luna. She had her father's permission. Smart really when he thought about it.

"Where is it?" Hermione asked out-loud.

"What?" Harry asked watching as she rechecked under the couch.

"Give her the phone." Edward warned gently.

"Tattle tail." Harry murmured watching Hermione storm around on him. It seemed all Edward was good for was tattling. Well, he was kind of good to talk to. Jasper was better because he always made him feel all warm.

"Draco is coming," Alice called in a singsong voice.

"My hair!" Hermione muttered forgetting all about her phone to run up the stairs.

"She is mental." Harry called out. "Honest if she isn't, Hermione would never do something as girly as that!"

Edward smiled. "She is a girl."

"She is Hermione." Harry reminded him. "The smartest witch in Hogwarts."

"That doesn't make her any less of a girl." Rosalie reminded him.

Harry wanted to argue that, but decided against it. He had heard Severus tell Carlisle Hogwarts would indeed open next year, maybe even sooner.

"He is almost to the door." Alice whispered.

Harry jumped up running to the door pulling it open wide. "Please get me out of here." He said at the sight of blond locks.

"My favorite little poppet." Draco smiled.

Harry glared at him. "I'd better be you're only little poppet."

"Where is this temper coming from?" Draco asked amused.

"Cabin fever." Emmett explained.

"You mean he has been sick?" Draco asked surprised.

"No," Edward answered. "He hasn't took to being grounding to well."

"No elf would." Draco explained walking in.

"We have aloud him to go into the gardens." Jasper smiled.

"Only he seems pulled toward the woods." Edward said thoughtfully.

"He is a wood elf, so of course he is pulled to the woods." Draco shook his head.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Edward.

"I found my phone." Hermione called bouncing back down the stairs. "It was in my pocket book."

Harry smirked. The one place she never thought to look.

"Jacket!" Rosalie called out.

"I have that too." Hermione said rushing Harry and Draco out the door.

All three walked in silence until they came to the small field they used for meetings.

"I'm never getting grounded again." Harry muttered taking a seat on the grass. "They even voted, did you know?"

"Are you though pouting?" Draco asked.

"I will be in a minute." Harry informed him shaking his head. "Why didn't someone tell me parents could be so mean and cruel?"

"You're lucky you didn't get your bum smacked." Hermione pointed out.

"Shut it!" Harry crossed his arms.

"Harry!" Draco called out surprised.

"That was a really long time to be grounded." Harry murmured.

"Where is Luna and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Watching the pixies." Draco explained.

"Have there been any news?" Hermione asked.

Harry perked up at this. He hadn't heard any kind of news in a very long time. That month had seemed like years to him. It felt like years upon years.

"I know a new order has begun, back in our world, but never the less, one has been started." Draco informed them.

"By who?" Harry asked.

"Longbottom." He answered.

Harry beamed. "Good old Neville."

"He will need help." Hermione said pacing in front of them.

"He has help." Draco smiled. "Severus and father are helping him, most of the professors as well. I don't know for sure who is over it, but I do know that it is an adult. I don't know many that would follow a child."

"They would Harry." Hermione pointed out.

Harry giggled. He wouldn't even follow himself right now.

"So, who is up for that trip back to our world?" Draco asked.

"I wouldn't be safe, neither would Harry, besides that, our parents wouldn't let him go." Hermione pointed out.

"I want to go." Harry informed her. He was dying to see what it had become. Hermione did have one point. It was possible that she wouldn't be safe, not now, not as a vampire.

"Father has permitted it." Draco said softly.

"Our father hasn't." Hermione reminded him.

"Carlisle wouldn't stop Harry." Draco replied.

"Because Lucius is his uncle." Hermione piped out. "Are they afraid Lucius will take him if they don't do as they say?"

"It is nothing like that." Draco puffed out. "Harry may be family but it took me two weeks to convince father to agree and another week for Carlisle to agree."

"You just said Carlisle wouldn't stop Harry." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"He wouldn't, he wouldn't because Lupin is there and is demanding Severus to bring Harry to him." Draco announced. "Unlike most, he knows Harry to be alive, he has smelled him on Severus."

Harry grinned. "And Padfoot? Is he there as well?"

"If you are speaking of a grim looking mutt, then yes." Draco answered.

Harry bounced up. "Did you hear that Hermione? They are back!"

Hermione slightly smiled. "Now I see why they have agreed for you to go."

"Because of a werewolf and a mutt?" Draco asked now confused.

"All because of a werewolf and a mutt." Hermione nodded.

"How'd you know moony was a werewolf?" Harry asked.

"My father." Draco answered.

"I love them." Harry beamed.

"Sirius, does he have any control over Harry? I mean, he was Harry's godfather." Hermione looked at Draco. "Is that why he is going."

"He still is Harry's godfather as well." Draco shook his head. "He couldn't take Harry, if you remember, he is still wanted."

"He just wants to see him." Hermione nodded calming her emotions. She had never dreamed that being a big sister could be so hard. Besides, it seemed silly once she thought it through, of course they would want to see him, they had known Harry from the time his was born.

"When do we go?" Harry piped out. He was ready to leave right then and there.

"Soon." Draco laughed.

Harry smiled as Luna popped in. Jumping up he gave her a hug. "I have missed you so much!"

"You did make it." Hermione smiled.

"As I asked once before, who is up for the trip back to our world?" Draco asked.

"Let us just go now!" Harry demanded.

Luna grinned. "I'm in as you know, Hermione?"

"How?" Hermione asked.

"You are still a witch are you not?" Draco asked.

"I'm starting to think not." Harry whispered to Draco, "She seems to have only one thing on her mind."

"Harry James Potter Cullen!" Hermione warned. "Of course I'll go, it isn't like I can leave him alone very long."

Harry snickered.

Draco smiled sweetly at her. "You'll know I'll watch over the little poppet."

"That is what worries me." Hermione muttered. Never, not once in her wildest dream did she ever see anything like this happening, not to the four of them. And never, did she ever, for one minute believe that she, the muggleborn could fall in love with Malfoy, the muggleborn hater.

Luna smiled and winked at Harry.

Harry grinned and pushed down the need to speak. He had been working on the childish urges that seemed to jump in him at times. Like now, he really wanted to get up and demand to leave. It wouldn't do him much good. "When do we go?"

"In the morning poppet." Draco smiled.

Harry bounced up. "I'm going home so I can go to bed."

"It is still morning." Luna reminded him.

"That would be a problem." Harry murmured taking his seat once more.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Luna asked smiling at Harry.

"Gladly." Harry nodded this time getting up slowly. Smiling at Luna he walked into the woods.

"Love is a wonderful thing. Don't you think so Harry?" Luna asked.

"If they ever figure it out." Harry answered with a shake of his head.

"They have figured it out Harry, neither understands how it can work." Luna smiled looking down at him. "We are all alike Harry."

"Immortal, yes I know, children at that." Harry answered wondering now how it could work.

"Are not your other brothers and sisters, children as well?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Harry answered. They were, but them again they wasn't.

"Are they not married as well?" Luna stopped and looked down at him.

Harry nodded, he just didn't understood what that had to do with Draco and Hermione.

"They will work things out. It may take a few years, but they will." Luna assured him.

"Years? I have to live with this for years?" Harry asked horrified. Years of having to hear 'oh how smart Draco was'.

Luna nodded. "Then the years after."

Harry moaned.

"Then, the years after that." Luna reminded him just how long forever would be.

"It'll take awhile, huh?" Harry asked.

"Afraid so." Luna agreed.

Harry just moaned. "True love? What do you know about love?"

Luna just beamed.

"Not you too!" Harry crossed his arms. "Well? Out with it then!"

"I'll tell you when I can let you meet him." Luna smiled once more.

Harry studied her for a minute. "Have you met him?"

"I don't even know his name." She replied heading into the woods.

Harry waited before running after her. "Well? What does he look like? Can you tell me that?"

Luna had taken to skipping. "It is such a wonderful feeling to be in love!"

"How would you know? You haven't met him or know his name Luna." Harry caught up to her.

"I can feel him, and I have seen him." Luna stopped.

"Where?" Harry asked surprised.

"In my mind of course." Luna answered.

"Of course." Harry agreed with a shake of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Warning: This is a short chapter, sorry about that.

Chapter two:

Harry found he still had to run to even keep up with Luna's skipping. It didn't look as if she would ever stop so he could ask her more questions. She wasn't making a lot of sense, then again it was Luna and times she made no sense at all.

Harry ran straight into Draco. "Luna is crazy, I think she might need help."

"Why do you think that?" Draco asked.

"She is in love." Harry announced sense Luna hadn't told him to keep silent.

"With who?" Hermione asked surprised.

"She doesn't know." Harry answered for her.

"I can feel him." Luna smiled brightly. "I can feel him in the air; it feels as if he is drawing me to him."

Hermione nodded. She knew how that felt.

"I don't know his name, but I have seen him in my mind." Luna answered.

"If you feel him, then he must be around here." Hermione stated.

"That is why I like coming here so." Luna nodded. "I can feel him in the woods; maybe he can feel me."

"What does he look like?" Draco asked.

"Copper like color, wonderful dark eyes." Luna smiled.

Hermione glanced at Draco. That really hadn't told them much.

"They know we are here, they seem confused about it." Luna stated.

"They?" Harry asked.

Luna nodded once more; sometimes I can pick things out of his mind. "I do know, that he will be important to us, they all will."

"All?" Draco asked.

"I don't know if they are friends or family, maybe even both." Luna smiled.

"What do you know?" Hermione asked now interested. It would be nice to talk to someone that was in love but couldn't do anything about it yet.

Harry saw Luna blush for the first time ever.

"That would be about it." She admitted.

"Why don't you stay with us tonight and we can talk." Hermione said putting her arm around her.

Harry moaned. Now he would have to listen to two of them. If this was what love done, he wanted no part of it.

"Speaking of, we should be getting back." Draco called out.

"Luna nodded. "I run home and get what I need. I have been collecting information as well."

"Like what?" Draco asked once more interested.

"I have been in touch with Oliver." Luna spoke up. "I have the list of names in the new order."

"How?" Draco asked.

"Oliver." Luna repeated.

"Who is running it?" Draco asked.

"Your father, along with Severus and Bellatrix." Luna answered.

"Neville is working along with Bellatrix?" Harry asked surprised.

Luna smiled. "Of course not, when have you known children to be in the order? Oliver is of age you know; I'll show you the list."

"What is Neville doing then?" Draco asked.

"Neville believes that we are dead. They call themselves Phoenix Fire." Luna smiled sweetly.

Harry for one was very proud of him. "Who all is in that?"

"A bunch." Luna smiled. "All houses, none is turned away."

"United." Harry nodded.

"What about Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"I have tried to see he has strong shields around." Luna answered thoughtfully.

"How will we ever know?" Draco muttered.

"Ginny's isn't so strong." Luna slowly shook her head. "What I have managed to get out of her isn't so nice. One, she isn't the soul mate of Tom so called Riddle. He doesn't use her body like we once thought. She is just willing to be there. I've been trying to use her; she has the most information."

Harry felt his heart sink. "That will kill Ron."

"What else have you gotten from her?" Draco asked.

"She does have total trust in Dumbledore; she does in her mother as well. I also have gotten that Tom really doesn't like Dumbledore." Luna crossed her arms. "Ginny worries over Bellatrix, Tom trusts her, Ginny doesn't, and Bellatrix knows how to kill Tom. Ginny does not."

"Why does that bother her?" Draco asked.

"Who cares! Now we know how to kill him." Harry bounced back up.

"Settle down poppet." Draco reminded him gently. "Has she told my father?"

"Yes, but her mind is like a brick wall, she isn't as crazy as she has been pretending to be." Luna smiled brightly.

"Do you think we should let Neville know that we are alive?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"It is too big of a risk right now." Draco answered.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "As much as we want to see them, we can't."

"She is right Harry." Luna smiled. "It is too soon. That doesn't mean we can't go check this order out. I mean, after all, it would be safe. They wouldn't know Harry if he walked right up on them."

"What about us?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow we will go as Severus's cousin's children." Draco smiled. "Luna and I will be twins; we will be the oldest. Harry will be the baby of our bunch. Hermione a friend of the family."

"How come I get to be the friend?" Hermione asked.

"Snape." Harry whined. "I thought I'd be with Moony and Sirius."

"You will have to be seen with Severus. You will get to see the werewolf and the mutt, but you will stay with father." Draco announced.

"He scares me." Harry pouted.

"Why?" Draco asked sweetly.

"He tried to kill me." Harry murmured.

"I thought you were over that." Hermione said surprised.

"He fired a stinging hex on Harry's bum for trying to floo to the Three Broom Sticks." Draco reported. "That happened right before you guys came home."

Harry's face turned red.

"What did you need from there?" Hermione asked.

"Tell her what you told father." Draco smirked.

"I was trying to run away so I could go in hiding." Harry murmured.

"And?" Draco whispered with a grin. "With the truth this time."

Harry turned even redder. He wasn't telling them. Not a chance, not happening at all.

"No?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head hard.

"He wanted to go dancing." Draco remarked with a grin.

Harry crossed his arms pouting. "Still, he didn't have to go and hex me you know."

"He told Carlisle, which is why Harry was grounded the longest." Draco shook his head. "It is also the reason father will but a movement charm on him when we arrive."

"I don't want him to do that." Harry shook his head.

"What does the charm do?" Hermione asked.

"Keeps him where father wants him." Draco answered.

"That is unheard of and I don't want it." Harry informed them.

"You can tell him that." Draco smiled down at him. "I should warn you, I told him that when I was about six, let's just say, he won."

"Parents always win. You said you had to raise parents Draco." Harry muttered.

"You told him that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it is true." Draco nodded. "Parents, like the said child is clueless, take the time I blew up father's study. He seemed in shock at first, pleased I didn't get myself hurt, then he got mad."

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked.

"An accident." Draco laughed.

"Right." Hermione whispered.

"Okay, they think it was no more than accidental magic, but I had got mad because he wouldn't get a broom I wanted." Draco admitted. "I was ten at the time. I just thought it fair at the time."

Harry smirked. "If you ever decide to tell on me, I can finally say, I will tell on you."

Draco looked proudly down at Harry. "Now, you are starting to learn."

Hermione moaned. "Don't teach him things like that."

Harry looked at each of them. Did they really think of him as a baby? He would just have to prove them wrong, wouldn't he?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or Twilight

warnings: None

I am hiding behind a huge, big rock, so you can't see me. Honestly guys, I had no idea that it had be that long sense I updated. I'm so sorry, when I checked I really thought I would die. I had a little bit of writer's block going on, I think I caught it from my sister. Once more I'm so sorry, won't happen again.

For those reading Childhood Twilight re-write, I'll have one up in the next few days.

Mayham readers, you guys will have to work with me. It will be a bit longer before I get one up on that.

Also a few of you have ask some very good questions, I can't answer most without giving the story away.

Chapter three:

"Have you got everything you need?" Esme asked fixing Harry's hair back in a braid. He didn't mind it when Esme babied him; it didn't bother him at all. The rest, now that did bother him.

"You were the one who packed." Harry reminded her. They had planned for only two days; Esme packed for two weeks. He believed she had, he wouldn't be able to wear all the clothes she had packed him in just two days.

"Severus is here." Edward called out.

"Great, that is just great." Harry murmured thinking it wasn't fair. Narcissa came and took Hermione and Luna with her. Lucius must have taken Draco. He hadn't even known the batman had been in Forks. He watched as Snape stalked into the room, much like a hunter going after its prey.

Harry glared, as Snape looked him over. Once more he found himself wishing that he could disappear. He watched Snape shrink his trunk, Harry wished he could do that as well.

Esme hugged him once more. "You listen to them."

"I will, I promised didn't I?" Harry asked as Severus lifted him up.

"He will return to you unharmed." Severus promised.

Harry shut his eyes; he hated how it felt, like someone had a string pulling on his navel. A huge string that seemed to be pulled and tugged on hard. As soon as it started, it seemed over. He did wait until his feet had touched the ground before opening his eyes.

He bit back asking where they were. The place looked dusty, it had books piled upon books. Hermione would love it, most likely so would Edward. It smelled of dust, mold and potions. A lot of potions unless his nose had decided to lie to him.

"Lucius will be by shortly, as for now I have potions to finish." Severus looked him over. "I trust you to remain in here, quietly."

Harry waited until he knew Snape couldn't see him before sticking out his tongue. Really, they did all believe him to be a child. He began looking over the room, a library from the looks of it. Book after book had to do with potions, one on charms. Nothing special had been left for him to find. A guess would be Snape did that just to keep him bored.

In the back of his mind, he didn't really think that. Snape had kept him safe; he gave him a family. Snape had given him much more than Dumbledore ever had. One day he would thank him for that. Just not today, no that he would wait on.

He eyed the door, a very large wooden door. It couldn't hurt to take a small look; he could open the door take a quick look. After all, what would that hurt?

Harry tiptoed over to the door listening for any sound of movement. Hearing nothing, he carefully pushed on the door until he had a wide enough spot to go through. He slowly moved through the opening he had created. Gently he let the door close behind him.

Smiling, very pleased with himself he started down the dark, dusty smelling corridor. He only made a few steps until he could feel someone right behind him. Dropping his smile he turned to face the only one that could make him feel as if a hole had been drilled into his skull.

Only it wasn't Snape, that would have been so, so much better if it had. He began humming a song Edward like to play while he took in the old man's long white hair and twinkling blue eyes.

The rumor had been true. He saw no change in the great Dumbledore. He looked no different than he had the last time he had seen him. Harry did the only thing he knew to do. He smiled up at the man.

"Good day to you young man." Albus Dumbledore smiled down at him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked putting his hands behind his back.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, and you are?" He questioned.

"Someone in a lot of trouble." Harry whispered wondering where Snape had gotten to. Then he remembered. Snape never mentioned coming back, only to wait. That was just bloody great. On the other hand, the man before him had no idea who he was. That could be a good thing, Harry hoped so anyway.

"I don't recall ever meeting someone with a name like that." Dumbledore said sweetly.

"Right." Harry whispered crossing his arms.

"My, you are an elf, are you not?" Albus asked taking a step forward.

Harry took a step back. He really didn't know what he should say to man; he knew what he would like to say. None of it would be very nice. Maybe, just maybe he could play with the old man until someone came. "Of course I am no elf, what would give you that silly idea?"

"A number of things," Albus smiled taking another step.

"It is the ears, isn't it?" Harry asked taking another step back. "I get that a lot you see, I hate to tell you this, but I had them at birth."

Harry took another step back watching the sparkle go wild in the old man's blue eyes. Then it dawned on him. Albus looked old, how had he not seen that before? It could have something to do with his eyesight.

"You couldn't be, what, no more than five or six?" Albus asked.

Harry would kill him for that. "I am not a bloody baby! Not even a tot!"

"Of course you're not." Dumbledore agreed with a smile. "After all, I don't think someone would leave a child alone in this big house, now would they?"

Harry eyed him. He could point out that he wasn't alone, but the old man would have known. Taking a deep breath, Harry remembered whom he was facing. Did Snape know the man was even here? He could answer that, no he didn't, and otherwise he would be with them. Harry also didn't see Dumbledore coming in without Snape knowing. Why had the old man come anyway?

"Who is with you young man?" Albus asked with a smile.

"Well," Harry tried to smile back, but found it to hard. "I am with my brother and sister and a friend. We have came to visit our cousin Severus."

"I did not know he had other family." Albus said surprised. "A brother and sister, you say? Are you the oldest?"

"Don't I wish it." Harry murmured looking down the corridor. Dumbledore would have to have snuck in somehow. He was to the point of asking just how old the man was when he heard the footsteps coming up the corridor.

"Severus!" Albus called out brightly.

Harry wasn't about to turn around and look. Severus had managed to sneak up on him to many times. It was even possible it wasn't Severus, a big possibility.

"Now, I do have to say that this is a surprise." Lucius called from the door.

Harry managed to move over to Lucius. Looking down the corridor he saw that he was right. No Severus Snape, if he had turned, the old man would had got him. They watched as a swirl of yellow smoke took Albus Dumbledore away.

"Do not forget the port-key around your neck. I had it made for a reason." Lucius pointed out.

"I didn't forget," Harry whispered as he reached up to touch it. He had forgot it, he had forgot all about it.

"I'm going to take you to that werewolf; he seems to think I eat small children for breakfast." Lucius announced.

Harry sent him the best glare he could muster up before mentally agreeing with moony.


End file.
